


These Quiet Hours

by ambiguously



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Chocolate Box Exchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Five times Peggy and Angie didn't talk to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/gifts).



The pretty girl who warmed up Peggy's cup of coffee lit the automat like a perky, self-contained star. She always had a grin for the handsome men, a quick dodge from the grabby men, and a commiserating smile for the women who ate their meals and dreamed big dreams.

Nights when Peggy dragged herself to a bland dinner after a soul-killing day at work, often the only things keeping her going were the silent, knowing face of the girl, and her welcome pot of hot coffee.

Without words, they watched the other customers, and waited for better days.

* * *

Angie loved talking about her latest audition. Peggy let the torrent of motivations and rehearsed accents wash past her, offering up a moment of support here, a friendly critique on pronunciation there. Angie burst with imitated color as she practiced. She was terrible. Peggy found it soothing.

A farm girl, looking for love, helped her to a slice of warm pie.

A high class snob pulled out the old teapot in the kitchen and brewed a burnt tasting cuppa which Peggy won her own award for while gulping down hurriedly.

There came the day Angie discovered mime. Peggy rejoiced. Secretly.

* * *

She hadn't noticed the gunshot wound before she returned to the Griffith. Now was far too late to disturb Mr. Jarvis for a scratch, but she couldn't reach the wound to clean it properly. In frustration, she knocked on Angie's door down the hallway.

Angie frowned. "Get inside."

Injuries were suspicious, she tutted. Ms. Fry would ask questions about a date gone wrong, or worse. Angie cleaned the wound with peroxide, and didn't ask any questions except, "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" and "Another shot of bourbon?"

Peggy nodded, passing out beside her and grateful for the company.

* * *

The penthouse was more luxury than Angie had seen in her entire life. Peggy had spent time around Howard, for better and worse, and she'd happily take this as her due for the trouble he'd put her through.

"How much do you think this cost?" Angie asked about everything she touched.

"I believe the going rate is one's immortal soul."

Naturally, there was a private room accessible with a hidden latch. Howard's louche activities were obvious in the leather, feather, and wooden paddle motif to the decorations.

Angie's eyes went big. Without words, they closed the hidden door and locked it.

* * *

Angie's face said it all as she stepped out into the bright Los Angeles sunshine. Here was everything her actress's heart had always dreamed, spread out before her and framed with palm trees.

"Mr. Stark has his own movie studio?" she asked. Peggy knew she'd stuffed her glossy photograph into her tight suitcase, just in case.

"If he asks you to audition, remember the room we found."

Angie came back to Earth with a bang. "Where does a girl get some lunch around here?"

Peggy took her arm, and they strolled down the sidewalk together, enjoying the bright California day.


End file.
